


Jerk

by Geonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/Ms, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy, his boy, a girl, and some complicated turn-ons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



The Jerk woke up with morning wood.

He could have taken care of it, except he wasn't alone in his bedroom, and his bedroom wasn't _technically_ a bedroom. There was a couch and a coffee table and a television between the bed and the front door, and behind the couch there was a kitchen. He was propped up a little by his pillow and he could see his feet sticking out from under the blanket. Really gnarly feet with big, weird toes. He had to get his shoes special ordered (what a hassle). The blanket was tangled around his waist and he was otherwise naked. Did a blanket count as clothing if it covered your crotch parts?

The person making him not alone was facedown on the mattress next to him, and he looked over. Danny was dead to the world. His lips were parted, but not enough to make drooling an issue. He had just a little bit of stubble on his cheek and the Jerk reached out to touch it. He stopped himself before he did, though. He didn't want to wake Danny yet. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, alone in the world, for just a little bit longer.

The bathroom door was open a little. He could have been lonely in there, he supposed, but Danny might wake up if he heard the shower and he might consider it an invitation. The mental image - uninvited but not unwelcome - made his cock twitch under the blanket. The movement felt food against the silky smooth material, so he reached down and smoothed the blanket over his crotch. His cock became a bulge and he traced its shape with his fingers. It looked like a mountain on in the desert thanks to the brown color of the blanket, and he imagined the little Nevada towns that would surround Mt. Hard On. All the people who would scale its side and have picnics at the top.

His cock had been plump, not hard, but his actions had made it definitely take steps toward full erection. He slipped one hand under the blankets, disturbing the landscape - hundreds of Nevadans died in the sudden earthquake; he felt terrible - as he gripped his cock in his left hand. Going left today. He sometimes went right, just for the novelty of it. It always felt mildly peculiar, like someone was giving him a reach-around.

Not that he was complaining. Even a fantasy reach-around was preferable to his own hand.

He thought about the lotion on the floor next to the bed. It was on Danny's side of the bed. He wondered if he could manage to snag it without disturbing the guy who had - at some point - moved into the little basement apartment with him. He decided to just spit in his palm. He pushed the blankets down a little and looked down at his cock.

It was a nice cock, as cocks went. Big, fat when it got hard. Not too veiny. He'd seen cocks in porn with thick, grotesque veins and they always turned him off. The head was a rounded mushroom cap, slightly pinched at the top. One lover had told him it reminded her of Toad from the Mario Brothers game right before she went down on him. That was a cruel trick. Now he couldn't play the damn game without thinking about getting blown.

His pubic hair was trimmed. He knew some guys thought it was weird to spend time on that, but he took pride in it. He didn't want it shaggy and he didn't do designs (he'd once seen a guy who cut his into an arrow pointing down toward the cock. Just... no. Don't do that). Just enough to look nice, not enough that the girl looked like she had a mustache when she took him all the way into her mouth.

He stroked. He pulled his cock to one side and looked down at his balls. He guessed they were kind of small. He'd definitely seen bigger. But girls took them into their hands, and they fit perfectly, so what else did he need? Guys didn't play with them as often. He wished they would, but "Play with my balls" just sounded so horrible porno that he could never bring himself to say it. Like "Say my name," it was a mood-killer and too fake to bring into the bedroom.

Danny groaned and rolled over. The Jerk considered stopping, but he was a firm believer in 'no wood wasted.' Danny rolled over and blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes before he sat up. He turned and watched the Jerk jerk for a minute, his elbow on his bent knee and his fist pressing against his cheek. It made his face look mashed.

"You wanna hand with that?"

"Nah, that's okay."

Danny nodded and watched for a little more. His free hand disappeared under the blankets and his arm moved, and the Jerk knew Danny was stroking himself. Danny had a thin, pencil-like cock. It was kind of perfectly shaped, and the Jerk didn't mind having it wherever Danny needed to put it. They sat together, stroking simultaneously, until Danny grunted and stopped. "I have to pee." He threw the blankets back and rolled out of bed - which he could do, since it was just a mattress on the floor.

When he stood, his erection swung like an elephant's trunk. It slapped his thighs as he stood up, dangling down as he walked to the bathroom. He pushed the door partially closed behind him and a few seconds later he heard the shower start running. The Jerk teased the head of his cock and then, realizing Danny had left, reached out to get the lotion. He stretched facedown across the mattress, his cock pinned between his body and the warm part of the mattress where Danny had been sleeping.

The Jerk closed his eyes and began to thrust his hips. Danny had left a warm crater in the sheets, and the Jerk moved his hips so that the wrinkles moved against the sides of his shaft. He held the bottle of lotion in one hand, the fingers of the other curling in the sheet. The cheeks of his ass clenched with each thrust and he bit his bottom lip as he imagined sinking into a warm body. He sat up, his cock now fully at attention as he pressed his back against the wall, cushioned by his pillow. He squirted some lotion into his palm, rubbed it in, and started stroking.

The apartment's front door - situated ten feet in front of the bed without the benefit of a door or a wall between them - swung open. He yanked the blanket back up over his dick as Casey came inside. She was slender, with straight brown hair that she wore in a messy short style. She was wearing one of those baseball shirts where the sleeves are red and the chest is gray. Her number was 8. Her jeans were snug in the hips and loose in the legs and covered with strategic, stylish tears.

"Hey, dork. _Dan-yell!_ " She tossed her shoulder bag onto the couch as she shouted.

Casey was also Danny's sister, even though her last name was Truman and Danny's was Sheppard. The Jerk thought it was a little weird, but weird things happened with families.

"He's taking a shower." The Jerk sarcastically waved his hands at the apartment. "Please, make yourself at home."

The Jerk kept his knees bent so that his cock didn't make a tent. Casey dropped onto the couch next to her bag and planted her feet on the coffee table. She was wearing Chucks with really thick soles, and the Jerk found that extremely hot for some reason. Everything about Casey was hot. There had been times when he thought about asking her if it would be weird to sleep with a guy who'd done her brother, but he always chickened out.

Casey was fiddling with the remotes, trying to get the TV and video game system on. The Jerk was noticing just how tight her shirt was across her breasts. He snuck his hand back under the blankets and he rubbed his lotion-covered cock with two fingers just to keep himself stiff.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Marcia's covering for me." The TV came on, and Casey got up. She bent down in front of the TV to pick a game to play, presenting the Jerk with her tight, denim-covered ass. The pockets had been ripped off (or had never been there in the first place; who knew what the designers had in mind?) and he could clearly see the line of her panties. He began to move his hand faster. The shower shut off, but the Jerk knew he still had time. A second later, he heard Danny brushing his teeth. He touched the place where his cock head met the shaft and stifled a moan.

"You say something?" Casey asked without turning around.

"Uh-uh. Still trying to... wake up."

Casey chose a game and plopped back onto the couch. The Jerk watched her. With the short hair and the athletic build, she looked kind of like a teenage boy. Maybe a high school baseball player. The Jerk's first hand job had been given by a high school baseball player. "Choke up on the bat," he remembered saying, laughing to hide how nervous he had been.

He wondered if Casey would let him do her in the ass. He blushed at the thought.

The sounds of Casey's video game filled the apartment. Gunfire and screams issued from their superb speaker system. The sound of the razor stopped in the bathroom. "Casey, you out there?"

"Yep. Your fucktoy didn't even offer me a drink. Some hosts."

The Jerk closed his eyes, knowing exactly what Danny would say and praying he would choose not to be a shit-disturber today. _Don't, don't, don't, don't..._

"He's probably still jacking off. Get your own drink." The razor started again.

 _I'm going to smother him when he's sleeping._

The gunfire was still sounding, but Casey was staring blankly at the screen. She finally hit pause and then slowly turned, placing her knees on the couch cushion so she could face the bed. She noted the Jerk's posture, his bare chest - did she lick her lips when she looked at his stomach? No, surely not - and then down to the stretch of blanket over his lap. "You are, aren't you?" It was just barely louder than a whisper.

"No, I stopped when you-- uh, I stopped." He put his hand on his thigh to make it less of a lie. He swallowed and looked anywhere but at Casey.

"Let me see!"

The Jerk almost choked. "What?!" It was a struggle to keep his voice low enough that Danny couldn't hear. " _No_!"

Casey climbed off the couch and moved to the bed. She got on her hands and knees, her hands on the foot of the bed. He could see that her ass was in the air, her feet crossed at the ankles. The Jerk wondered if she knew the position also pushed her breasts together in a very, very appealing way. Probably not. He licked his lips. God, he needed a drink.

"I've never seen a guy do that before. Please. Just real quick. _Please_."

"How old are you?"

He meant it as a jab, but she answered honestly. "Twenty-two, you know that. Come on. Show me." Her voice was shaking. "Let me see your dick."

His ears were burning. He pulled the blanket back before his brain could get in the way and say, "Hey, wait a fucking second," and Casey dropped her gaze to his lap. And just like that, Casey, the sister of the guy he was fucking, was looking at his hard cock. Her mouth opened in a comical look of surprise, her eyes slowly widening to match its shape, and her cheeks got red enough that he could see her freckles. She tried to say "Oooh," but it only came out as a quick exhale.

"Happy?"

"Touch it."

"Casey! God..."

Casey sat on her knees and clasped her hands as if in prayer. "Please. I just want to see how a guy does it. Come on."

The bathroom faucet turned on, splashing the sink. Danny was almost done, and the Jerk knew he only had a few seconds. "Wait 'til your brother goes to work, okay?"

She nodded rapidly and retreated to the couch. She unpaused the game just as the bathroom door opened. Danny was wearing a pair of chinos and he went to the closet to get the rest of his outfit. "Don't mind him," he said hooking a thumb toward the Jerk. "He takes this merry month of masturbation stuff really seriously. What are you doing over here again?"

Casey kept her eyes locked on the TV. "Surge --" Suzanne and George, her roommates "--are staying home again and they took over the public areas with their lame Saturday hobby area. This week it is... jigsaw puzzles." She glanced at her brother as he dressed, looked at the Jerk, and then quickly looked away. She licked her lips and that made the Jerk's cock jump.

Danny put on a plain white T and his orange polo shirt from the AT&T store. He checked his hair in the mirror - it was perfect, just like it always was when he finished his bathroom marathon, and then he sat on the couch next to Casey to put on his socks and shoes. He watched her play and then snorted. "You suck at this game."

Casey scoffed. "I could kick your ass. I'm just distracted."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses." He shoved her shoulder as he stood up. "You gonna leave eventually so my 'fucktoy,' as you call him, can get dressed?"

"I thought all twenty-year-old guys slept until noon."

"I'm twenty-ei--"

"Don't torture the guy by trapping him in bed. Be a good girl for once." He stopped to kiss the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you." He left and Casey immediately paused the game again. She perched on the edge of the couch, almost trembling with excitement. "Take it out. Take it out again."

The Jerk sighed. "Let him get in the fucking car first." He swallowed and waited until he heard the car engine. "What exactly am I getting out of this deal, by the way? I mean--"

"You wanna watch me?"

He tried to stop himself from squeaking at the thought. Casey climbed off the couch and pushed her hips out, popping the button on her jeans and dragging the zipper down. A second later, her jeans were around her knees. She was wearing purple panties with a small butterfly on the waistband, and she dropped to her knees on the mattress near his feet. She pulled up her shirt a little so he could see her navel, her eyes locked on his crotch.

"Come _on_..."

"You want to see it so bad, you take it."

Casey reached out and pulled the blanket slowly away to reveal his cock. She blushed again, and she pressed her other hand against the crotch of her panties. "Oh, my God. Wow. I can't believe..." She chuckled. "Wow."

The Jerk wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke. It had gotten a bit flaccid while Danny was walking around and talking, but seeing Casey like this and seeing her-- uh, yeah. He cleared his throat and began to stroke. Casey began moving her fingers, rubbing herself through her panties as she watched him.

He wanted to do maneuvers, get fancy, show her that a masturbating guy could be super hot. But there was only so much you could do. Pumping, lightly stroking, and teasing the head a little. That was it. Girls had clits, inner and outer lips, they had all kinds of things they could do to make it a real show. Guys just cranked it like an old fashioned radio. What was sexy about that?

Judging by Casey's expression, apparently a lot. She was breathing hard, which did great things to her breasts. She pulled her panties out of the way and pushed her hand inside, moaning loudly as she touched herself. The Jerk closed his eyes for a moment to get out of his head, and then opened his eyes. It wasn't Danny's sister in front of him, it was just a hot girl. A hot girl, on his bed, in her panties, with what looked like two fingers on her--

Oh, yeah, that worked.

"Don't come." She was panting. Her eyes were locked on his penis. "Don't come until I tell you, okay?"

He could only grunt by that point. Casey was bucking her hips against her hand, her other hand clenching her thigh. He slowed his stroking, keeping his hand near the head so he could tease it with two fingertips before he dragged his finger down the length of his cock. Casey whimpered and arched her back, and her shirt pulled tight across her breasts.

"Oh-oh, God." She sounded like she was about to cry. She closed her eyes and immediately opened them again. "Come. Come, please?"

"Doesn't... quite work like that..."

"I want to see you come!" She was speaking through clenched teeth, her eyes wild. She tightened her thighs around her hand and rocked her hips a few more times as she came. "You want to shoot it on me?" Her hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Casey! D-don't..." Her fingers wrapped around him, incredibly tight, and his entire body rebelled. The shock was one thing, but his brain made the connection between Casey's hand and Danny's. The fact that they were brother and sister made some smutty part of his head shut down and self-destruct, and his cock seemed to shrivel like a snail that had been salted. Casey stared at it, wide-eyed.

When she spoke, her voice was weak. "Did I break it?"

"You _have_ slept with guys before, right? No. You didn't break it." Now that the intensity of the moment was over, he was highly embarrassed to be in this position. He grabbed the blanket and dragged it over his cock, pressing the soft material against his now even-softer penis. He hunched his shoulders and tried to sink into the mattress, and Casey sat on the foot of the bed with her legs tucked underneath her.

"Sorry." Her voice was meek.

"S'okay."

"Does it... hurt?"

It _was_ uncomfortable, but he shrugged. "It's okay. Don't worry."

"Sorry. Would it help if I... you know... do you want a blow job?"

 _So I can compare your technique with Danny's? No thanks._ "No thanks. I-I think it would be better if you just... went."

"Okay. I really am sorry. I just thought--"

"I know. It's okay. Sometimes it's kind of like defusing a bomb. And... sometimes the bomb... is a dud." He tried to sink deeper on the mattress. "It's not your fault. If I had my way you'd be covered in come right noooow..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. "God. Sorry. I didn't mean."

"No, it's fine. I should probably... go..."

"Yeah."

"Sorry again."

"Don't--"

"I am, though."

She got off the bed and pulled her jeans up. When she got them to her ass she did a little hop, and the Jerk stifled a groan at the sight. _Please, God, tell me this is a temporary condition and I'll find her hot again soon._ He definitely planned to use the mental images formed this morning to his benefit at a later date. He closed his eyes and tried to remember exactly how she had phrased "do you want a blow job?"

"Sorry again."

"At least one of us got off."

She blushed again and turned off her video game. "Really sorry."

He waved her off and she left. Finally, the Jerk was alone in his apartment. He sighed and threw the blankets back. It wasn't quite noon, but being in bed at nine in the morning was the stuff of college drop-outs and unemployed slackers. That he was both didn't mean he had to conform to the stereotype. He went into the bathroom and started the shower, hoping the hot water had enough time to recover from Danny's marathon session.

He could smell Danny's body wash, the soap he used, and he closed his eyes and inhaled. _I wonder if Casey uses the same -- NO._ He turned on the cold faucet; that was what he needed today. Not hot water, cold cold water. Nice cold shower to get his body working properly. He stood in front of the spray and let it hit his chest, washing down him, washing over his cock. The water cascaded around the tip and his brain betrayed him by giving him an image of Casey and her words "do you want a blow job?"

It was only creepy if you had sex with a brother and a sister at the same _time_. He could space them out. Danny on Saturday and Casey on a... what was the incest barrier? How many showers did he have to put between Casey's mouth and Danny's...

"Let's not go there," he said out loud. But his cock was hard again and he looked down at it, one hand braced against the tile wall. "You again. Why don't you just get the hell out of here?"

His cock ignored him.

He picked up the soap and lathered his palms. He stood in the middle of the stall, eyes closed, and forced his brain to rewrite history. Casey worked at a record store. If he'd been in there picking up Mumford & Sons instead of going into the AT&T store to pay his damn bill, he would have met Casey first. Sweet, adorable Casey with her big brown eyes and her thin lips... those retro T-shirts she wore to work. Shirts that also stretched tight across her breasts, now that he thought about it. They would have flirted, he would have asked her out, and then he would have been in the shower with _her_ right now, and she would have said:

"Do you want a blow job?"

And he would say, "Hell yes."

And she would get on her knees.

And he would rub the tip of his cock against her lips, and she'd look up at him as she took the head into her mouth and sucked it a little. He wrapped his hands around the head of his cock, the soap making his palms slipper as he worked them down the length. Imagining Casey, imagining her taking him slowly into her mouth. He realized she would be naked in this scenario and kicked himself for not asking to see her tits that morning. He had idolized those breasts ever since he met Danny, so why had he failed when he had the chance?

Of course, if he'd met Casey first then he would be lusting over her _brother_ , and he'd be in the exact same place he was now. There was no winning in this situation. His cock was hard, but he was nowhere near coming. He opened his eyes as she fantasy dissolved as quickly as the soap. "Fuck. Maybe she did break it."

The Jerk washed quickly, his cock bowing its head in defeat, and stepped out of the shower. He toweled off and went out into the main room of the apartment. Technically the only other full room in the apartment. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, so it wasn't as embarrassing as it could have been when he realized Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence were standing just inside the front door. "Oh... oh, fuck..."

The Lawrences were the couple who owned the house that sat on top of their basement apartment. They usually didn't interact until rent check time, and even then it was just a brief exchange of money and a receipt and a quick 'how are you doing.' Nothing compared to a mostly nude, half-erect confrontation in a room that - to him - still smelled of Casey's orgasm. And even though the apartment was his, Danny took care of paying the rent and dealing with repairs and whatnot. He cleared his throat and wondered if it would be worse to flee or to stand there and talk to them like this.

Mrs. Lawrence was staring at him with wide eyes, and Mr. Lawrence was trying very hard to look anywhere but at him. "I told you I heard him in there. Sorry to barge in on you like this." He cleared his throat.

Mrs. Lawrence smiled, and her eyes dropped to his chest and quickly darted back up to his eyes. She was in her forties, still a looker, and it did nice but inconvenient things to him to be observed like that. He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Uh... h-hi. Can I help you?"

Mr. Lawrence stepped forward. "Yes, um. A situation has come up. You're usually here during the day, is that correct?" The Jerk nodded. "My wife and I will both be out of the house all morning and I'm expecting an extremely important letter for me. I need someone to sign for it to confirm receipt. The delivery company said they would hold it, but I go to work before they open and I don't get home until after... well. You see the problem."

"Sure. Uh, yeah, I'd be happy to... yeah."

"You can stay up in the house while you're waiting. Just make yourself at home. There are some beers in the fridge and we have cable. Just try not to make a mess and everything will be dandy."

"Okay. You want me to, ah, call you when it shows up?"

Mr. Lawrence smiled. "That would be fantastic. Thank you." He smiled at his wife. "Well, that's taken care of. Oh, and since you'll be spending the day basically working for me, I'll make it worth your while when the rent check comes due for this month." He smiled and winked. "Least I can do, right? Honey, anything you need?"

"No. Oh... yes. There is something he could help me with while he's waiting. If you don't mind." This last was to the Jerk.

"No, anything... I'll help."

"Fabulous. Honey, why don't you go warm up the car? I'll be up in a second." Mr. Lawrence left, and Mrs. Lawrence walked across the room. She was smiling like a cat who had cornered a mouse, her eyes sparkling. The Jerk resisted the urge to step back as she got closer, one hand on her hip. She kept eye contact when she said, "Drop the towel."

His eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Do it right now. Fifty dollars off your next rent if you drop... the towel."

What the fuck was in the water today? He swallowed and did as she said. Her eyes dropped, locked on his flaccid cock, and she took a breath.

"Touch it while I talk to you."

He lightly stroked it, wishing he would wake up from this endless nightmare. _I just want to come!_

Mrs. Lawrence was toying with her necklace as she watched him. "While you're waiting, I want you to look just like this. You can have a robe on hand for when the messenger service arrives but the rest of the time, I want you naked. When we leave, I want you to go upstairs to our bedroom. There's a night stand. I want you to take whichever toy strikes your fancy, and I want you to use it. I hear you and that 'roommate' of yours sometimes when I'm getting a midnight snack. Oh, yes. I listen. And I touch myself. And then I go upstairs and I fuck myself on a toy.

"So today, you're going to use my toy. You're going to put whichever one you use under my pillow - the one closest to the window - when you're done. And tonight, I'm going to use it." She reached down and squeezed his cock. She purred, leaning in close to him. "And maybe tonight... you'll hear _me_." She winked and licked his lips before she pulled back.

She walked away, giving her hips a little extra sway as she shut the door. The Jerk groaned and dropped onto his mattress, burying his face in his hands as he wondered what witch he'd offended to get this curse put on him.

He finally put on some boxer shorts and a T-shirt, since their basement had an outside entrance and he wasn't about to cross even the back yard in his birthday suit. He locked the apartment when he left and went upstairs, letting himself in through the back door. The Lawrence house always smelled kind of like various fruit. He loved the smell.

He went to the front door to see if hopefully the delivery man had already brought the important package. No such luck. So he went upstairs and stuck his head into the bedroom. He felt like a thief. He tiptoed barefoot across the floor and went to the nightstand, kneeling to open the bottom drawer. He opened it--

"Holy _shit_."

How many dildos could one person own? He suddenly felt very bad for Mr. Lawrence. Maybe there was something wrong with him. He swallowed and gingerly picked through the assortment, wincing as he found one that was a nice length and girth. This would have to do. He pushed the drawer of iniquity shut with a shudder and carried the dildo downstairs. He looked at it as he returned to the living room.

He'd never really used toys before. He was always lucky enough to have a willing warm body nearby when he needed to get off. He started to sit on the couch, but then he remembered Mrs. Lawrence's order. He went to the bathroom and got a towel - he had a phobia about sitting on anything naked; he was sure it stemmed from childhood - and draped it over the seat cushion. Then he took off his boxers, peeled off his shirt, and sat down on the couch.

The Jerk held the dildo with both hands and stared at it. "Hello, sir. Fancy meeting you here." He rolled his eyes. He turned the toy around in his hands. He lifted it to his mouth, wet his lips, and then dropped it. It was weird. It was like picking up a cucumber and trying to eat it like an ice cream cone. He stared at the head. He brought it back to his lips again but this time, he said, "Raise! Your! Glass, if you are wrong... in all the right ways..."

The Jerk continued to use the fake cock as a microphone until he started to forget the lyrics. Then he dropped it and let the rubber cock lay across his flaccid one. His cock stirred, so he rubbed it with the dildo. He imagined Mrs. Lawrence holding it, running it over her body as she spread her legs. Okay, that was doing something. He tucked the dildo under his cock and then wrapped his fingers around them both.

He wondered if Mrs. Lawrence had lube. If--

The doorbell rang.

The Jerk invented a few brand new curse words. He grabbed his boxers and yanked them back on, storming to the door without bothering to put on his shirt. He opened the door and was face to face with a gorgeous woman in the tan uniform of Parcels Direct. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him, but she covered it professionally.

"Package. Er... envelope for you."

He took it and quickly signed his name on the pad. He surreptitiously looked at her legs, exposed by the shorts of her uniform, and wondered what it was about a woman in Timberlands that turned him on so much. He cleared his throat to clear his mind and handed the pad back to her. "There you go."

"Thank you." She marked the pad with an X and handed him the envelope. "Have a nice day, sir."

"You, too."

He watched her walk away, eyes on her ass, and then shut the door. He locked it, and tossed the envelope onto the couch as he passed. He would call Mr. Lawrence later. Right now he had an itch to take care of. He was worried that if he didn't come soon, he might cause himself some permanent damage.

Through the backyard, back in the basement again, he pushed his shorts down and stepped out of them as he crossed the room. He dropped onto the bed and closed his eyes. So much visual stimulus that morning, maybe his cock was just holding off until it was sure it had all the possible information before it completed. Well, he wasn't going to hold off any longer. He got more lotion, rubbed it into his palms, and took his cock in his hand. He had to go nice and slow; he was starting to get sore from all the activity down there.

The Jerk thought of Danny masturbating with him. He thought of Casey and pictured her gorgeous legs and her cute panties under those torn jeans. He thought of Mrs. Lawrence, and the sexy delivery driver. He thought of Mrs. Lawrence's dildo. He ran two fingers along the underside of his cock, and he teased the head with two fingers. He groaned and lifted his hips. He could feel things stirring.

"Come on," Casey said from the foot of the bed. She was still in her panties, her jeans gone. "Come all over us."

Danny was standing next to her with his cock in hand. "You can do it."

Mrs. Lawrence and the delivery driver were there, too. They all shouted their encouragement and the Jerk pumped his cock faster, groaning as he finally came. He spurted come onto his hand, felt it on his stomach and thighs as he continued to pump. His fingers glided over his shaft, lubricated by his own jism, and he finally sagged limply to the bed. He caught his breath and pushed his hair out of his face. He smiled at the ceiling and sighed with relief.

"About time," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

It would have been a lot easier if they had just told the truth from the beginning. Casey rode the bus downtown and tried to distract herself shopping while she thought about the Jerk and what they had done that morning. She'd always fantasized about watching a guy jack off. And because she and Danny hadn't told the truth, there was some kind of force field keeping her from completing that fantasy. She was sure it was more frustrating for the Jerk than for her, but regardless. It pissed her off.

Danny wasn't her brother; he was her ex-boyfriend. They'd only broken up because he realized he was even more into dudes than she was. They still really liked each other as friends, but Danny thought it would be weird for his boyfriends if his ex was still hanging around. So they told everyone they were brother and sister. It hadn't been a problem until _now_. She and Danny could have shared the Jerk without it being weird, but the Jerk thought they were siblings. Apparently he had some mental block against incest. Weirdo. Like he'd never called a guy Daddy while going down on him.

When mindless browsing didn't clear her head, she went to work. The shop was called Retro Records, and she wondered sometimes about the customers. Who still bought albums? You couldn't even put the songs onto your iPod because of the stupid non-copying safeguards. Everyone she knew got their songs online from iTunes or Amazon. But hey, if it meant a decent paycheck for a little bit of work, she was happy to show up and put on a happy face.

Marcia was behind the counter with a Platinum Grit graphic novel. She had blonde hair streaked with pink and fuchsia highlights. She frowned and let the book fall on her chest. "What are you doing here? You told me to tell Grief that you were sick if he came in."

Grief was their nickname for their boss, Gary Reef. "Did he come in?"

"No." She dropped her feet to the floor and put the book down. "But you still owe me a lie at some point in the future. That was the deal. I cover for you--"

"Yeah, yeah." She went behind the counter and tossed her bag into the cubby hole before she put on the bright blue vest Grief made them wear. Marcia was wearing hers as well, but it had fallen open to reveal her Said the Whale T-shirt. She was wearing her usual cargo shorts over a pair of black and white striped stockings. The shoes today were combat boots. "Been busy today?"

"Nah. Just a few jokers asking if we carry Lady Gag-uh."

"It's a music store. The answer should be self-explanatory. I'm going to go put on some music." She went into the back room. Grief let them play whatever music they wanted over the speakers, but the stipulation was that whatever they played had to be for sale in the store. No sense in subliminally advertising something people will have to go to a different store to buy. There was a room in the back with a stereo/public address system.

Casey whistled as she went through the stack of CDs she and Maria had brought in. There was an old-fashioned speaker, just under waist-height, underneath the shelf. When Casey shifted her weight she bumped her hip against it and felt the vibrations going through the machine's wooden frame. She had spent all day thinking about the Jerk and Danny, and maybe what she really needed to do was go home and spent some quality time with B.O.B., her battery-operated boyfriend.

Barring that... maybe the next best thing... She put down the CDs and stood on her toes. She rolled her hips forward so that she was straddling the corner of the speaker, her hands flat against the shelf as she settled against it. The vibration was low, but study. She slid her right hand over toward the controls and rested it on the volume knob. She turned it up just a little. There was a button for base, and she pressed it. The throb of the music became palpable through the crotch of her jeans.

Casey closed her eyes and rocked her hips. She thought of Danny's cock, and the Jerk's cock. She pictured them together. Maybe it wasn't too late to come clean. Maybe she could still salvage the possibility of a smoking hot threesome. "Hey, we're not really related and we used to fuck all the time, so if you want to make a sandwich--"

It had been easier to think of the Jerk as just Danny's lame boyfriend until that morning. She'd seen what he brought to the party and she _wanted_ it. Very much so. And he'd wanted her, too. She could see it in his eyes, clear as a picture, but no. She was Danny's brother. Maybe next time they would take some more time, she would make sure he didn't back out. Just keep stroking him until he didn't have any choice but to give in.

"Think they call that _rape_ , Casey," she growled at herself.

She clenched her ass, still riding the corner of the speaker. The world's biggest and most cumbersome vibrator. She thrust against it, moving her hands to rest on the top of the speaker as she moved faster, her chin against her chest.

"Why are you playing the music so damn lou--"

"Shit..." She didn't want to stop, but she did. No point in dismounting as she looked over her shoulder and saw Marcia staring at her with dinner-plate sized eyes. "Uh... i-it's..."

Marcia looked over her shoulder and then shut the door. "Don't stop. Go on."

Casey blushed. Apparently the kink was more common than she thought. She bit her bottom lip and started rocking again. She heard a zipper and closed her eyes. Now Marcia was touching herself. Great. She blushed, extremely aware of Marcia's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. _She's probably watching your ass._ Casey whimpered.

"Didn't know you got off with girls," Casey managed to say.

"Never... walked in on one humping stereo equipment." Marcia's voice was ragged and weak and there was a groan thrown in there, too. It made Casey's mouth dry. She'd thought about being with girls before. Not Marcia, but girls in general. They were so soft and curvy, and they took good care of their lips. Girls would taste good, she thought. Casey kept her eyes closed and focused on the vibrations rolling through her clit, pushing her--

The bell over the door chimed, and she and Marcia said, "Shit" at the same time. Or in stereo, as it were. She pulled away from the stereo and turned to see Marcia buttoning and zipping her fly. _This is karma for what I did to the Jerk this morning. I know it is._ She fanned her face to make sure she wasn't flushed and she and Marcia both left the back room together. A customer was browsing in the rock/pop section.

"Let us know if you need anything."

He barely looked up, lifting his hand in a half-hearted wave. She glanced at Marcia, who blushed and buried her face back in her comic book. Casey sat on the stool and rested her elbows on the counter, her hands clasped on top of her head as she tried to imagine that what had happened in the back room was a really vivid daydream. She squirmed and pressed her thighs together. _Not bloody likely._

The customer bought some albums - actual vinyl; Grief would be shocked! - and left them alone in the store again. Casey tucked her hair behind her ears, a nervous tick from when she still wore it long, and looked over at Marcia. "Uh, we should probably talk about what happened in there. I just, uh, had a very weird morning, and I was relieving some--"

"You don't have to explain. Really. Sorry I just kind of barged in on you."

"Are you... bi?"

Marcia laughed a little manically. "No! I-I only like boys." She shifted her gaze and chewed on her thumbnail. "But the situation--"

"Yeah, the situation."

"Uh-huh. I-if you wanna go back there and finish, I can watch the store."

Casey chuckled nervously. "No. That's... no. I don't think I'd be able to relax enough. Thanks, though." She coughed and pulled a book out from under the counter. She didn't even care what it was; she opened it to a random page and began reading. The two girls sat silently, avoiding each other even in their periphery.

Casey thought about the now-idiotic idea she and Danny had come up with while playing Halo. "The dude you're dating isn't going to be too thrilled about your ex-girlfriend hanging around." And Danny had just shrugged and said, "Just tell him you're my sister," and she said, "He'll notice we have different last names, dumbass." And Danny said, "Trust me, he won't say anything even if he does notice."

Now she was stuck. She'd been Danny's sister for a year, and the Jerk wouldn't see them any other way. Maybe they could pretend they were into incest... nah. No. She didn't want to see how intrigued the Jerk might be by that. She sighed heavily. It was something she hadn't thought of before, but now that the seed had been planted, it was bursting out into a full grown "OMG WE SHOULD HAVE A THREESOME!" tree.

Maybe she could just hide in their closet and watch them have sex.

Time and space seemed to freeze, her eyes widening as she stared at the Sergeant Pepper poster hanging directly across from the counter. Her jaw was dropping. She felt like that dude in _2001: A Space Odyssey_ : "Oh, my God, it's full of cocks!" She gulped. The closet was right next to the bed. Gulp. It had those slats. Gulp. They would never know she was there.

Of course, how could she be sure they would have sex that night? How could she ensure that the night she managed to hide in their closet was a night that she could see them do the wild thang? She chewed her thumbnail and looked at Marcia again. "Hey. How do you make sure two guys will have sex on a given night?"

"I can't make sure _one_ guy will have sex with me _ever_."

"Yeah. Hm." She rested her chin on her hand.

Maybe if she... She'd gotten the Jerk all hot and bothered before! And she'd confirmed he couldn't come for her. So all she had to do was get him hard, get him really fucking turned on, and then walk away. She would send him home with his hard-on, despite what Leonard Cohen said. She grinned evilly and began to rock back and forth on her stool, chuckling under her breath as she planned her assault.

"What are you so happy about all of a sudden?"

"Oh, Marcia, Marcia, Marcia." Casey chuckled. "I'm going to have a _good_ night."

The store was only open until one, so she only had to kill a few hours. Marcia finished her comic book and went to do inventory. Casey thumbed through the book but mostly just looked at the pictures as she thought about her plan. Could she possibly get Danny all hot and bothered, too? Attack the boys on two fronts so that there was no possibility they would pass up some pre-sleep nookie? She considered the idea.

Danny had a foot fetish. So she could take the boys out to dinner and tease him with her tootsies under the table. Get a nice piece of timber going and then innocently skip off. She would claim to be going home, but she'd go to their apartment instead. Sneak into the closet and then just wait for them to show up to put on their unwitting performance.

She realized then what she was doing. "Hey. Marcia." She was across the store and murmured an acknowledgement. "Is it, like... wrong to watch two people have sex without them knowing?"

"You mean like porn?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "No, like real-live people."

"Yeah, I'd say that's pretty wrong, chick. People get arrested for that, you know."

"Yeah." Casey's shoulders slumped. It was such a good idea, too. She wasn't doing it to be bad, she just wanted to _see_. And she didn't think they would just let her watch. Well, Danny might. But the Jerk would never agree even if she 'fessed up. She saw the way his dick shriveled when she tried to touch it. How would he ever be able to perform with her sitting right next to him? She had to erase their past relationship. She had to make it so that he could look past what he thought he knew and take a different path.

"Marcia?"

Marcia was rearranging the Fleet Foxes CDs to put the used copies at the front. "God, what is this, Jeopardy or something? What?"

"God, never mind."

"No. What? Come on, you've got my interest now. What?"

Casey sighed. "If you've seen someone in a certain way for a long, long time, how can you make them see you a different way?"

Marcia walked back up to the front of the store. "I dunno. It just happens. Sometimes you have to look at 'em through someone else's eyes. Reset your brain." She slipped behind the counter. "Or you could just overload their skull and skull-fuck the old you right out of their mind's eye. Like when I walked in on you humping the stereo equipment, I stopped thinking of you as just my coworker. Now you're my hot masturbating coworker."

Casey blushed. An idea was forming. She could force the Jerk to see her in a newly sexual way. She could get him trembling and _then_ she would break the news that he _could_ have her if he wanted. Her sexuality would be like a paper bag around his head, and the information that she and Danny weren't related would be like ripping the bag open so he could breathe.

She spent the rest of her time at Retro Records plotting and planning. When it came time to close, Marcia shut the door and turned the sign to Closed. The lights were dimmed and the music was turned off. The store felt like a completely different space. Casey emptied out the cash register, counted it, made an entry in the book, and put the money into the safe. Marcia stood with her hand on either side of the pass-through in the counter, swinging her right foot so that the sole of her shoe scuffed the carpet.

"You know... that whole seeing people in a new light thing?"

"What about it?"

"You don't have to worry about it. I've been thinking about what it would be like for a while now."

"What what would be like?" She turned around just as Marcia cupped her face and kissed her. Casey's eyes went wide, her lips parting in surprise that Marcia took as an invitation. Their tongues touched and Casey was suddenly making out with another girl. And, what do you know, girls _did_ taste good. At least this one did. She thought they should stop but they didn't, and then she thought it was time to _really_ stop, but they didn't, and then it was the point of no return. Casey closed her eyes and pressed Marcia against the counter.

Marcia dropped her hands from Casey's face, to her breasts, and squeezed them through her baseball shirt. Oh, a gentle squeeze. That was different, and very welcome. She put her hands on Marcia's butt and kneaded it through her shorts, their hips together now. Casey wondered if she should be the boy and thrust her hips or if Marcia wanted to be the boy. Wait, were they going to have sex? Or was this just making out?

 _I could let the Jerk watch this and then he'd have to let me watch him fuck Danny._

Casey broke the kiss and blinked at Marcia. "I'm really fucked up."

"I know. Me too."

Marcia pushed her back, but not away. She kept her hands on Marcia's hips. "Watch me." Casey looked down and watched as Marcia unbuttoned her own pants, slipping her hand inside. She started to stroke through her underwear and then, with a sigh, hooked her thumb under the waistband of her panties and pushed her hand into them. Casey's mouth went dry when she saw a peek of Marcia's pubic hair. It was _red_ , which was extremely surprising.

"I use two fingers... my middle finger and my ring finger..."

Casey swallowed and brought one hand up, the other still clutching Marcia's ass. She wet her fingers with the meager moisture from her mouth and reached down, putting her hand into her jeans. She touched herself like Marcia described and groaned.

"That feels really good."

"When I'm almost done, I use my thumb. On my clit."

They put their free arms around each other, their breasts touching as they supported each other's weight. Marcia was breathing hard against Casey's ear, her breath hot and a little moist. Casey tested the waters by kissing Marcia's neck. Marcia didn't tell her to stop, so she licked and sucked and even bit a little as she worked two fingers into herself. Marcia's skin was hot and growing pinker with every moment, and Casey started rocking her hips as Marcia did the same.

"I'm going to come."

"Wait for me."

"I can't..."

Marcia cried out, and Casey squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh, no, not again..._ Marcia sagged against the counter, her hands resting casually on Casey's breasts. After a moment, Casey realized it wasn't going to happen and she faked a few ooh and ahh sounds. She saw Marcia watching her raptly, licking her lips and then dropping her eyes to watch how Casey's hand worked underneath the denim of her pants. Finally, Casey stopped and exhaled and met Marcia's eyes.

"That was... really fucking hot."

Marcia grinned. "I really don't... uh. But sometimes girls are..."

"I know."

There was a pause that could have been filled with either words or a kiss. At that point a kiss was easier for both of them. So they kissed. Pants hanging open, both of them a little sweaty and breathless from what they had just done together. Casey sucked Marcia's bottom lip and decided they had to do that again sometime under better circumstances.

"The store is closed tomorrow," Marcia said. "Wanna come over and, like, listen to music?"

"Sure. I'll give you a call."

Marcia beamed. "Awesome. Uh, a-awesome." She stepped back and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I think that was the hottest thing I've ever done."

 _You're the second person I've done that with today._ She decided not to burst Marcia's bubble. "Yeah. It was really great."

Marcia lowered her voice and leaned forward. "I have toys at my place."

Casey's interest was perked. Suddenly tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. "Okay. Uh. I'll call you about tomorrow." She leaned in and impulsively kissed the corner of Marcia's mouth. _I could get used to this kissing girls thing._ "See you tomorrow."

Marcia went out the back door to where she chained up her bike. Casey went out through the front, so she could walk to the bus stop at the corner. She stood in the little plastic shell, hands in her pockets, and blushed when she thought the people waiting with her could smell what she had done. Did her hands stink? She didn't want to sniff and draw attention, so she just pushed her hands deeper and stayed as far away from the old people as she could until the bus showed up. She climbed on and went to the back, sitting on a bench seat as far back and as far away from any other passengers as possible.

The bus pulled away from the curb and Casey took her iPod from her bag. She had the player on shuffle and the first song that came up was a John Barrowman show tune. _Yeah, Captain Jack would know what to do in this situation. An arm around me, an arm around Danny, and that killer smile... yeah, Captain._ She looked around and saw that she was alone at the back of the bus, separated from the next nearest passenger by three empty seats. That guy seemed asleep, so really she had half the bus between her and any other people.

She put her hands in her lap, covering her right with the left, and she pressed the fingers of her right hand against her crotch. _What did Danny say this morning? Merry month of masturbation? What's so merry about it?_ Of course, she figured she might enjoy it more if she was able to come.

Casey had slumped in her seat. When she opened her eyes, she could just barely see over the tops of the other seats in front of her. Who on the bus did she wish was watching her? Who did she want to look down, see her hands, and realize what she was doing? Most of the people on the bus were either too old or too weird looking. But then the bus stopped and, miraculously, a handsome boy got on.

 _Here we go..._

John Barrowman continued to sing show tunes in her earbuds - "I am I, Don Quixote!" - as the new passenger walked down the aisle. He was holding his bag up so that it wouldn't bump anyone, hunched forward the way every passenger regardless of height seemed to walk as they looked for a seat. He had brown hair and a light beard, and he was wearing a button-down shirt unbuttoned over a T-shirt that showed a "Hello My Name Is" tag filled out for Inigo Montoya.

Casey loved him more than a little bit.

He sat down a few seats away and gave a cursory glance at the other passengers as the bus pulled away again. He met her eyes, smiled, and gave a little head nod in greeting. She smiled back at him. She thought about getting up and sitting next to him and whispering in his ear. _I just masturbated with another girl. I kissed her and she tasted good. And tonight I'm going to watch my ex and his boyfriend fuck, because I saw his cock this morning and I just can't get it out of my mind. Wanna give me a hand, sweetheart? Oh, yeah. Public stranger sex._

"God, you're such a whore today," she muttered. She looked out the window, still idly rubbing between her legs. The bus reached her stop a few minutes later - still without her getting off - and she reluctantly gathered her bag and stood up. She passed Inigo's seat and looked down at him. He looked up and smiled and she sighed sadly. "Another time, another place, Mr. Montoya." She sadly waved goodbye, and he waved back with a perplexed look on his face.

Casey climbed off the bus and started down the street toward her house. _How can I rewrite the Jerk's view of me? He watched me masturbate and that didn't work._ Inspiration struck her then. She'd given him the whole show! She'd dropped trou and started rubbing without any foreplay, no seduction. She knew that guys needed that little oomph, that little tease that made their brains shut down as all the blood went elsewhere. She just had to dial it back, make him forget that she'd already given him almost everything.

When she got to her brownstone, she headed up the stairs and dropped her bag as she entered. Surge was sitting in the living room with a giant puzzle on the equally giant dining room table. Casey estimated they had about ten percent of the puzzle assembled. They were wearing matching sweaters, their hair the same pale blonde and cut in a similar manner. Suzanne's was shoulder-length and George's was the tight, plastic helmet of hair that someone might expect to see on the football hero of a fifties movie.

Casey sighed at them. "I hope you guys give each other hand jobs as soon as I leave the room. Otherwise you're just sad."

"There's no reason to be crass, Casey." George placed a piece and Suzanne rubbed his arm and made 'good job' noises. "I hope you had a good day."

"We'll see. Day's not over yet."

She headed to her room and shut the door. She knew that Surge had sex. She heard them on more than one occasion. "Oh! Oh, my goodness! Oh, my!" They weren't exactly porn stars, but virgins they weren't. They were, however, the biggest squares since Spongebob.

She toed off her shoes, undid her pants, and pushed them down her hips. Before she kicked them away, she took her iPhone out of the pocket. She took off her shirt and shed her bra as well. She lay down on her bed and rested her hands on her stomach, staring at the ceiling. Her feet hung in the air and she kicked them a bit as she thought about her next step. Surge. Maybe they were really amazing freakishly crazy in bed.

Maybe George liked it rough. Ooh, maybe Suzanne wore a strap-on and rode George like he was a cheap whore. Maybe she liked to handcuff him to the bed, tease him with a feather. Maybe they liked role playing as Ned and Maude Flanders. That would explain the 'stache George had tried growing a few months back. Thinking about all the myriad ways Surge got their kicks was starting to make her horny again.

She looked at her iPhone and an idea began to form. She found the voice recorder app, and held it in front of her mouth. She licked her lips and attempted to make her voice as seductive as possible. "Hey, there. I wanted to call and apologize for what I did to you this morning. It must have been really uncomfortable, that big cock of yours unsatisfied, your big balls all full of hot come that you wanted to shoot all over me." She moved her free hand to her stomach and stroked the fine hairs there. "So I thought I would let you know exactly what I was doing right now, and I hope that it helps you out.

"I'm lying on my bed in just my panties." She slid her hand over the crotch of her underwear and gasped at the touch. "I'm t-touching myself. Rubbing myself through them. It feels really good." She licked her lips and moved her fingers in slow circles. "I wish it was you, though. I wish you could be here to see how I touch myself. Instead of what you saw this morning. That was quick and dirty. I want you to see me... come for real. A long... slow... burn of an orgasm. Oh-oh..." She squirmed on the mattress and chuckled low in her throat. "I'm getting hot and bothered. Thinking about. When you listen to this. If you'll. Have your. Cock in your hand." She moaned. "Making me wet thinking about it. So I'm going to take my panties off real quick."

Casey pushed her panties down with one hand, keeping the iPhone near her lips so it would pick up the little grunts and moans she made as she contorted to get the last shred of clothing off. She let the panties dangle off her right foot - somehow that seemed hotter - and settled back again.

"Okay. I'm back. Nice and naked for you. Are you hard for me, baby? Do you have your cock sticking out, stroking it nice and slow while you wait to see what I have in store for you? Well, first, why don't I tell you what I did today? Seeing you got me so hot and bothered that I couldn't think straight." She laughed, surprised at how sultry it sounded. "Literally. I tried masturbating in private at the record store, but Marcia walked in on me. You remember Marcia. She has those stripes in her hair.

"Well, Marcia got so turned on that after we closed the store, we decided to masturbate together. I kissed a girl." She sang it. Not like the Katy Perry crap, but the original Jill Sobule song. "Bet that would have gotten you off, huh? Standing there and watching us grope each other. I've never been that intimate with another girl before, but I gotta tell you? I liked it. I liked it a lot..."

She started stroking herself and her breathing became irregular. "Oh, baby. I wish we could have done it right this morning. You and me laying side by side in bed, stroking while we could touch each other. I'd squeeze your balls while you stroked. Maybe pinch your nipples. And then while we were playing with each other, maybe Danny could come in and watch a bit. Cause you know what?" She brought the microphone right up to her lips and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Danny's... not... my... brother. I was Danny's last girlfriend. I was the girl he asked to peg him. I was the girl who got her hair cut like a boy because Danny thought it was hot. And when he realized he was gay, I was the girl he sat with by the baseball field.

"So, yeah, we're close. But we're not blood. So here's what I want to do. I want to watch you and Danny. I want to see you suck his cock, and I want to see him bend you over and--" She cried out, squeezing her thighs tight around her hand. "Oh, fuck, just thinking about it is turning me on so much. I'm ready to come just thinking about it. But..." She pulled her hand back. "I won't. No. You were so frustrated this morning. You were aching for it. And then I ruined it for you. So I'm going to be sitting here aching, begging for orgasm like I'm sure you were." Her thighs were quaking. "And then I'm going to see you tonight."

She made a kissing noise and saved the audio file. She looked at it, just sitting there and waiting to be sent off into cyberspace with the press of a button. She found the Jerk's phone number. It would be sent to him as a voicemail, but she wanted to be with him when she sent it. She wanted to see his face while he listened to it and realized what she was saying to him.

Casey saved the file and let her arms drop to her sides. She was smiling, sweaty, legs pressed together because she was so sensitive that a stiff breeze might push her over the edge. She looked at the iPhone and dialed Danny's number. She closed her eyes as she listened to it ring.

"Hello, AT&T Store, this is Daniel speaking."

She resisted the urge to squeal. She could be evil! Danny couldn't take personal calls at work, so he had to remain professional no matter what she said to him. "Hey, Danny boy. Your lover's pipes are calling. They need a thorough examination and a good spit-wash."

"Sure, let me look that up for you."

She giggled. "Listen, D-bag. Tonight, you, me and the Jerk. Dinner. My treat. We're going someplace fancy, so dress up." A thought occurred to her. "Tell the Jerk that dressing up means no underwear."

"You're gonna get me fired," Danny hissed.

"That's fine. Then you and the Jerk can move in with me. We'll kick out Surge, and then we can have nasty threesome sex all the time." She held her breath as she waited for his response.

"Can I help you with anything else today, ma'am?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. And you're no fun whatsoever. Dork." She hung up and dropped the iPhone onto her chest. She was trembling at the possibilities of actually fucking them both. Her gay ex, his bi boyfriend, and her in the middle. She wanted to call Marcia and invite her. The more the merrier. But no. Three was enough. She began to kick her feet in the air as she planned the evening.


	3. Danny

Danny hung up on Casey and sighed. She was a definite force of nature. Some other guys had been freaked out when they learned she was his ex-girlfriend so, with the Jerk, he'd decided to just say she was his sister. They certainly acted enough like siblings to pull it off. Like now, with the phone call. Offering to buy them dinner was a red flag. Casey wasn't nice for no reason. She could be the sweetest girl in the world, sure, but it always came with a caveat attached. He didn't want to waste his whole day trying to figure out what her game was. So he put the call out of his mind and focused on his work.

Or tried to, anyway. Casey's call had made him start thinking about the Jerk and their relationship. It had started right here in this store, when the Jerk came in to look for a new phone. Danny had almost trampled Joseph getting across the store to help the new customer, not even caring about the bonus he would get if he talked the Jerk into an upgrade. To be honest, the Jerk didn't even look like a serious customer. He did, however, look like he'd walked right out of Danny's dreams.

Danny had demonstrated all the best phones, not caring how long it took because it meant more time with this scruffy Adonis. Well, Adonis was pushing it. The Jerk wasn't exactly everyone's cup of tea. But to Danny, he looked like a diamond in the rough. Long shaggy hair, unshaven, wearing at least two layers of wrinkled and faded clothing. He looked like a movie star between roles, just hanging out and waiting to unveil his shining good looks.

Technically he was still waiting for that unveiling. But that was fine. He could be patient. And in the interim, he'd really come to love the Jerk. And thanks to their relationship, Danny had learned how to be a little less rigid in his hygiene. Wait, that sounded horrible. He'd realized that it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't shower twice a day. If his hair wasn't perfectly styled, he didn't have to find a comb before he went out. He was still a long way from a slob, but he was more comfortable in his skin.

He'd spent a half hour following the Jerk around the store that day. When he was showing him the new Android phone, he'd stepped close enough that their arms touched. He had casually put his hand on the Jerk's back and, when he didn't pull away, moved his hand lower. A quick purchase (of a really cheap phone), an exchange of phone numbers, and four hours later Danny was coming in the Jerk's mouth.

It was a whirlwind romance. And that first night, when the Jerk had sat on the edge of Danny's couch and whipped out his cock, lust had cemented into "I think this guy might be the one." His cock was glorious. Long and thin, but not too thin. Sometimes Danny thought he loved it more than he loved the Jerk. That wasn't fair. He loved the Jerk a lot, but that cock was something to write home about.

Just thinking about it was making him hard. The store was mostly empty, so he asked Isaak to cover his register and went out for a "smoke." That was the catch-all term for whatever they did on their breaks outside the store. Sometimes the Jerk would come by and they would have sex in the back room. Isaak and Jaime knew about it, and Danny knew when Jaime was really giving Isaak a blow job in the stock room. It was a good give and take relationship.

Danny went out to his car and climbed behind the wheel. They were allowed to park at the back of the lot, out of sight of the customers, so he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He took out his cell phone and dialed the Jerk's number. He leaned back against the headrest, stroking his cock through his underwear as he listened to the phone ring. After an unbelievable amount of time, the Jerk answered.

"Dan?"

"Hey. Wanted to say I was sorry for this morning."

"What?"

"When I woke up and you were hard. I should have done something about it." His eyes were closed, and he wondered what the hell he'd been thinking. Most guys - well, the gay ones - would kill to wake up with someone lying next to them, horny and ready. And Danny had jumped up and headed into the bathroom. He must be mental.

"Don't worry about it. I got it taken care of."

"Oh, yeah?"

"You know the landlady? Mrs. Lawrence?"

Danny laughed. "Did she make you use her dildo?"

The Jerk sounded relieved. "She got you, too?"

"Hell no. I told her I wasn't interested." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Did _you_?"

The Jerk hesitated. "Well, I started. But then I had to leave. So I just came downstairs and took care of myself in bed."

Danny closed his eyes again, still rubbing the cotton of his underwear against his swelling hard-on. "What did you think about?"

"Uh, you know. There was a really hot delivery girl. I thought about those shorts they wear."

"Did you think about me?"

"Indirectly. Where are you?"

"I'm in my car, on a break. I was thinking about you and suddenly I had something I needed to take care of. So you wanna help me out, sweets?"

The Jerk chuckled. "I'll see what I can do. Wish I was there to see you. Wish you'd been doing that when we met. Just a customer looking for a phone and I see you, all cut and polished, sitting in your car with your dick out. Is it out?"

Danny tugged the waistband down and took his cock in his hand. "Yeah, now it is."

"I wouldn't have known what to do, so I probably would have just stood there until you opened your eyes and caught me."

"Then I would have motioned for you to get in the passenger side of the car. And I would have leaned back and asked if you would give me a hand."

"Once I saw your cock, I wouldn't have been able to say no. But I wouldn't have given you a hand. I would have bent down and licked up one side and down the other before I took you into my mouth and started sucking. I would have used my hands on your balls. Squeezing them and rolling them with my fingers while you fucked my face that gentle way you do."

Danny put one hand in the air over his lap, pretending it was the Jerk's head. He stroked, mimicking passes of the Jerk's tongue. "Mm, I'm already pretty close, baby. Would you let me come in your mouth?"

"Oh, yeah. I love how you taste. Come in my mouth and I'd swallow it all up."

He cupped his palm over the head of his cock and arched his back, pulsing and shooting his come into the bowl his hand made. When he was done, he found a Handi Wipe in the glove compartment and cleaned himself up.

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem. Want to try the real thing when you get home?"

"Can't. Casey wants to take us out for dinner tonight." There was a pause. "You there?"

"Uh, yeah. Casey wants to take us both out for dinner? D-did she say why?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "No. It was weird to me, too. But hey, if a girl can't buy a meal for her brother and the guy he's fucking, then what kind of world are we living in?"

The Jerk chuckled nervously. "Okay. Uh, is she taking us somewhere fancy? Did she get a raise or something?"

 _Tell the Jerk that dressing up means no underwear._ "She just said dress up. So, you know, something you've washed in the past month would be awesome."

"I might have to take something out of your closet."

"Go ahead. Talk to you at dinner." He hung up, tucked his cock back into his chinos and made sure he hadn't made any unfortunate drips. He was safe, so he zipped up and climbed out of the car. He smoothed his hands down the front of his polo shirt and headed back into the store. Isaak was helping a customer, and Jaime was speaking on the phone behind the counter at the back.

Danny went back to his station and tried to think about why Casey was suddenly Ms. Generous. The Jerk seemed to know something about it. Maybe they had planned something together while he was in the shower that morning. Casey had seemed a little weird, now that he thought about it. He'd originally just put it up to the fact that she was sitting in a room with his naked boyfriend, but maybe he'd interrupted a conversation about... what? A birthday party? His birthday wasn't until October. Maybe it was Casey's birthday. Or, no, that was in February. And the Jerk's birthday had just passed. That was why they did that thing in bed that Danny didn't particularly like.

It was a mystery. But he figured he would find out soon enough. Another customer came in and Danny offered a smile as she approached his section. He helped her buy a new phone and helped her activate it. He killed a little more time in the store, helping customers pay their bills and answering the phone, until finally it was time to go home. He helped Isaak lock up, waved to Jaime as they crossed paths on the way to their cars, and drove back to the basement apartment he shared with the Jerk.

On the way, he called Casey. "Hey. I'm off, so dinner can be whenever you want."

"Okey-dokey. Hey, you know my roommates? Surge?"

"George and Suzanne, right? The squares."

"Yeah. You think they peg? Like Suzanne does George with a strap-on, calls him bitch?"

"If they did, they'd find a way to make it vanilla."

Casey laughed. "God, that's sad. But true. Okay. I'm going to dress up and I'll meet you at Branlette's in about an hour."

"Okay, see you there."

The Jerk was actually out of bed and dressed, sitting on the couch and watching X-Men for what had to be the thirtieth time. Danny bent down as he passed and kissed the Jerk on top of the head. "Hey. We're going to Branlette's in about an hour. Think you should start getting ready?"

"I am ready."

Danny turned and examined his outfit. "An old Tremors T-shirt and faded jeans does not constitute dressing up."

"What? They're clean." He sniffed the T-shirt.

Danny shook his head. "Something that buttons. With a real collar. Keep fighting and I'll make you wear a tie and a blazer."

"Then how will Casey recognize me?"

"She'll recognize me and she'll think I finally traded up for a new boy toy. Hurry up and get ready, please." He took a nice shirt and tie out of his closet and went into the bathroom to change. He undressed and took a quick shower to get the day off of him, applied a nice lather of body wash, soaped up twice, and cupped his cock to wash off any residue from his earlier masturbation.

His cock, the traitor, reacted to his touch and he closed his eyes. One soapy hand traveled along the underside, the other cupping his balls. He moved his feet apart and began thrusting with his hips. Then... he stopped. He let his cock, hard and thick, hang between his legs as he finished bathing and stepped out of the shower. His cock wouldn't go back to fully flaccid, he knew from experience, and later that night he would release all the pent-up energy with the Jerk. It was a way to make up for not helping him out that morning. He was already tingling from anticipation.

Danny shaved and splashed on some cologne. He brushed his teeth and glanced at the clock. Only thirty-five minutes that time. He was getting better at hurrying. When he left the bathroom, the Jerk had changed into a button-down type shirt and slacks. His hair was sloppy but combed.

"Well? Verdict?"

"Very, very fuckable." He leaned down and kissed the Jerk's lips. "If you're good, I'll prove it when we get home. Come on, let's go. I want to get there early."

They turned everything off and Danny locked the door when they left. He put his arm around the Jerk as they left the apartment and went out to the car. Mrs. Lawrence was just starting up the driveway when they approached Danny's car, and she wagged a finger at the Jerk. "You didn't put away your toys when you were done, young man." She winked and waved goodbye as she went back up to the house.

Danny looked at the Jerk, who was blushing bright red. "So you weren't kidding."

"I wish I was. But hey, I got us fifty bucks off next months rent. For masturbating."

"Awesome. Maybe if we let her watch us we'll get a free month."

The Jerk said, "Don't say that where she can hear you. She might not know you're joking."

"Who's joking?" He blew a kiss at the Jerk over the top of the car and got behind the wheel.

The drive to Branlette's took them twenty minutes. Casey was waiting outside the restaurant, wearing an olive drab safari shirt and trousers that flared around her legs. Danny was suspicious as soon as he saw her; the Jerk was the biggest slob he'd ever seen, but Casey ran him a close second. He though she'd even done her hair for the occasion. Something was definitely up.

He parked and walked with the Jerk to the front of the restaurant. Casey saw them coming and hurried over. "Hey, studs. You guys look hot." She pointed at the Jerk. "Did you take him shopping or something?"

"No, they just look knew because they've never been worn."

"If we're done with the roast portion of the evening, can we please go inside and get something to eat?"

Casey stepped between them and laced her arms around theirs. They walked into the restaurant together and Casey asked for a table for three. The hostess led them through the restaurant and they took a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Danny sat with his back to the main dining room, facing Casey with the Jerk sitting between them. There was a fogged-glass lantern in the center of the table and the dim lights in the corner made for a very intimate dining experience.

The waitress took their drink orders and hurried off to fill them. Danny leaned back and looked suspiciously at Casey. "Well, here we are. I suppose you're going to tell us that you burned down the record store. Or maybe that you're moving to France to study mime. Hey, that would actually be good. Be nice to have some peace and quiet for a little bit."

"Hardy-har. I have no news to convey." She seemed to reconsider it. "Well, except for... you know Marcia from work?" They nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'm going over to her place tomorrow and we're going to fuck."

The Jerk choked on his complimentary water. The waitress, who had just returned with their drinks, froze by Danny's right shoulder. Casey smiled beatifically at her.

"What's the matter, honey? Never heard of lesbians? Or do you just want to join us?"

The waitress quickly delivered their drinks and fled with a mumbled promise to be back to take their order.

"Well done, Casey."

She performed a mock bow without getting out of her seat. She was slouched, and Danny was about to tell her to sit up straight when he suddenly felt her foot running along the inside of his leg. His eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly at her. She grinned and shrugged as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Danny glanced at the Jerk, who remained oblivious to what was going on due to his examination of the menu. Casey ended up with her foot between Danny's thighs, the arch pressed against his once-again hard cock.

 _Of all the nights to give myself a head start..._ He remembered past evenings ruined by Casey's 'impulsiveness.' Apparently women could only give head under a restaurant table in the movies; in real life it tended to attract far too much attention and get the participants kicked out before completion. She pressed harder against him, sliding lower in the seat and biting her bottom lip as she rubbed.

"So, Jerk. How have things been going with you?"

"Pretty good." He was scanning the menu. "Had an insane morning, but the afternoon was pretty quiet. How was the store?"

"You know. Masturbated while Marcia watched me, then we fingered each other after we closed the store. I kissed her. It was great." She kept her eyes locked on Danny as she spoke, her foot still moving against his crotch. She knew that he had a foot fetish; it was like kryptonite to him. The one part of a woman's body that he truly found erotic was the foot. Kissing the arch, sucking the big toe... he closed his eyes as Casey's foot moved across the bulge in his trousers. It was like she'd burned away the material of his pants and underwear, like her sock wasn't even there.

Danny knew he was blushing like a madman, so he folded his menu and took a drink of water. "I need to visit the bathroom. Be right back."

Casey pulled out her cell phone as he left the table and, a few seconds later, he heard the Jerk's cell phone ring with the specific tone he'd assigned to Casey. He wasn't surprised; Casey had a bad habit of texting people she was sitting right next to. It was the new whisper, a way to say something without everyone in the room overhearing. He found the bathroom in a small corridor off the kitchen. He pushed through the door, already unzipping his pants as he went around the brick partition between the door and the actual bathroom.

"Don't stop..."

He froze and backed up a step, bending at the waist to see two pairs of legs in one of the stalls.

"Someone came in."

"I don't care. I'm close... don't stop."

Danny moved toward the stall as quietly as possible. He put one hand into the fly of his trousers and squeezed his cock as he leaned in and peered through the crack of the door. There were two men, a platinum blonde and a younger dark-haired man. The older man had his back to the door, his pants sagging. The younger man was kneeling in front of him. He put his hand on his lover's hip, and the blonde man started thrusting his hips. He rolled his head back and groaned, and Danny's eyes widened as he backed away from the door.

A few seconds later, the stall door opened and both men stepped out. The blonde man straightened the collar of his shirt and nodded casually at Danny. The younger man, a waiter judging by his outfit, sheepishly followed and went to the sink. Both men washed their hands quickly and splashed their faces. The blonde man left first, and the waiter glanced at the bulge in Danny's trousers.

"I still have ten minutes on my break--"

"No. Thanks, though."

The waiter shrugged, wiped his hands on a paper towel, and left Danny alone. Danny exhaled and splashed his face, trying hard not to think about what he had just witnessed. Of course... if he wanted inspiration for an amazing night with the Jerk, he had it in spades. And Casey's foot, well, that could just help keep the fire stoked until he was able to do something about it. He wiped his face with a paper towel and left the bathroom.

Casey was laughing when he returned to the table, and the Jerk was staring blankly at a spot on the wall in front of him. He looked extremely red, his eyes wide, and his lips hanging slightly parted as he held the cell phone to his ear. Casey was having a grand old time, chuckling helplessly as she watched him. Danny sat down and stared at his boyfriend. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Casey plucked the phone from the Jerk's hand. He protested quietly and watched as the phone was passed to Danny. Danny put the phone to his ear and heard Casey speaking.

"--wish we could have done it right this morning. You and me laying side by side in bed, stroking while we could touch each other. I'd squeeze your balls while you stroked. Maybe pinch your nipples. And then while we were playing with each other, maybe Danny could come in and watch a bit. Cause you know what? Danny's... not... my... brother."

Danny's eyes widened just like the Jerk's had, but the blood drained from his face.

Casey grinned. "This is his third time listening to it."

"She's not your sister?" The Jerk had finally found his voice.

Casey rested her chin on her fist. "We watched each other jerk off this morning. Only he didn't get any satisfaction because, tsk, I kind of ruined it for him. So I thought that if he knew the truth, then maybe the three of us could have a little fun tonight." There was a wicked gleam in her eye. "What do you say, Danny-boy? You, me and the Jerk? Sexing it up good tonight?"

"What do you... I-I mean, what's..." He looked between Casey and the Jerk.

"She's not your sister." The Jerk was still repeating it.

"The plan is that you guys get busy while I watch. And if you want, and he wants, then me and the Jerk can have some fun while you're doing him." She shrugged. "Everybody wins. You said that if you ever had a bisexual boyfriend that we could share."

"That was a joke!" Danny was surprised at how shrill his voice sounded.

The Jerk waved his hands. "Wait. So you guys have had sex?"

"Oh, yeah."

Danny said, "A long time ago."

Casey said, "Look, it's not that big a deal, right? I've seen both of your cocks. You've both seen me mostly naked. If this doesn't work out, we can forget it ever happened. If it does work out, well, our Saturdays will get a _hell_ of a lot more interesting."

Danny looked at the Jerk and saw neutrality. He was willing to go along with whatever Danny decided on the situation with no hard feelings either way. He thought about everything he'd been through with Casey. The time before he came out and she'd walked in on him sucking one of her dildos, the way she had taken his sexuality in stride when he announced it. The random blow job she'd given him on one birthday when he was single, telling him that people needed love on their birthday even if the gender was wrong. If any relationship could survive this experiment, it was theirs.

As for the Jerk... he was bisexual. He knew that he got hot watching women in porn. But he was in a relationship with a guy. Were there things he missed about being with a girl? Maybe this was the perfect way for the Jerk to get the best of both worlds. And, again, if he was going to invite anybody into his relationship, it would be Casey. She would understand where the lines were and she would never try to push them or cross them.

Maybe it was the hard-on talking, but the idea wasn't all _that_ crazy.

He lifted his hand for the waitress. "Check, please."

He paid for their drinks and they left the restaurant together. Casey said she would follow them in her car and practically skipped across the parking lot. Danny looked at the Jerk as they walked back to their car. "You okay with this?"

"Uh, yeah. She's... really not your sister?"

"No, she's not. Here, you drive." He handed over the keys and went to the passenger side of the car. They got inside and the Jerk pulled out of the spot. Danny cupped his hard cock, wondering if he'd woken up inside of a porno. That would certainly explain a lot of what had happened today. He watched Casey's car pull up behind them and she flashed the lights to let them know she was there.

Danny cleared his throat. "What was Casey talking about? This morning."

Even in the light of the console, he could tell the Jerk was blushing. "When you so lovingly shouted that I had been masturbating, Casey demanded to watch. She wanted to watch a guy jack off. And I've always thought she was hot, so I... showed her. After you left, we tried masturbating together. She got off, but I didn't. Because she's your sister."

"Damn." He reached over and ran his hand through the Jerk's hair. "You should have told me. I could have called in to work and we could have had a very nice day."

The Jerk shuddered and looked down at Danny's lap. "Take it out. Let me see how hard you are." His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

Danny unzipped his pants and tugged his underwear down. He guided his cock out of the fly and let it stand at attention. The Jerk glanced down, swallowed hard, and said, "You gotta keep it up until we get home. Stroke it a little. So... you and Casey, huh?"

"Yeah. For a while. She was my last girlfriend before I realized why I kept going through girlfriends like they were tissues." He licked his lips as he stroked. "So _you_ and Casey, huh? That's not going to be weird?"

"Well, I'm not going to have to watch you two do anything. Right? I mean, I'd watch. But I don't think you--"

"No. But I'll, uh... I'll put on a show for her. And then you and she--" He smiled. "I never thought about that, but damn. Damn, I really want to see it."

The Jerk smiled as he pulled onto their street. Danny started to put his cock back into his pants, but the Jerk shook his head. "Don't. Leave it out."

"Mrs. Lawrence might be--"

"Too bad."

Danny groaned. "You're evil."

They parked in the driveway, and Casey parked in the street to avoid blocking them in. When they got out, Casey was already hurrying up the lawn. Her eyes were drawn to the sight sticking out of Danny's pants and she stooped to address it directly. "Oh, I remember you. Hey there, sparky. You're gonna have some fun tonight."

She grabbed it, making Danny grunt, and used it as a lead to guide him to the basement entrance. The Jerk followed. Casey looked over her shoulder as Danny used trembling fingers to unlock the door. "Hey, Jerk. You're okay with this, right? The whole not-siblings thing?"

"Sure. Now it's just like role play. Sexy role play."

Casey laughed as the door got opened. She pushed Danny inside, let the Jerk join him, and closed the door as she followed. She shut and locked the door, and then she leaned against the door and stared at the two boys. Danny and the Jerk looked at each other, and then at her. "What do we do, just...?"

Casey pointed at Danny. "Jerk. Kiss him. If you do a good job, I'll take off my shirt."

The Jerk stepped closer, obviously nervous about having an audience. Danny turned toward him and leaned in. The Jerk put one hand on the back of Danny's head, the other on his hip, and they kissed. It was awkward at first but they quickly forgot that Casey was there and just kissed normally. The Jerk parted his lips and Danny swept his tongue across them. The Jerk moved his hand from Danny's hip and took his cock reverently in his hand, gently stroking it in the same rhythm he was using to suck Danny's tongue.

Before he could get lost in the kiss, the Jerk pulled back and looked at Casey. She had her shirt halfway unbuttoned to reveal a lacy black bra, along with her flat stomach. She smiled and bit her lip as she pulled the shirt off her shoulders. "Good boys," she said softly. There was no playing in her voice now. She tossed the shirt toward the table and moved closer to them. She turned around and looked at the Jerk over her shoulder. "Undo my bra, please?"

The Jerk glanced at Danny, who nodded that it was okay. He let go of Danny's cock and reached up to unhook her bra. She pulled it away and crossed her arms over her breasts before she turned to face them again. "Daniel, be a dear and undo my pants for me."

Danny stroked the Jerk's face, and then reached down to stroke Casey's smooth stomach. He popped the button on her trousers and they collapsed like a tent, billowing as they passed over her legs. She was wearing tiny black underwear, the most girlish pair he'd ever seen her in, and he looked at the Jerk. He seemed mesmerized. Danny put a finger on his chin and made him look up.

"Focus, babe."

"Yeah. Sorry."

They kissed again and the Jerk leaned in to him. Danny was aware of Casey moving around them, settling on the couch, but it was like something happening in another room. He moved his hands to the collar of the Jerk's shirt and began undoing the buttons slowly. The Jerk responded by stroking him, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock. Danny broke the kiss and the Jerk began kissing down his neck. Danny looked to the couch and saw--

\--Casey was watching them. Two beautiful men making out inches away from her was one of her biggest fantasies coming true. She had originally covered her breasts as a tease, but now she had her left breast cupped in her hand so she could knead the nipple between her thumb and index finger. She was sitting against the arm of the chair, one leg lifted so she could be turned to watch the show. She had her other hand on her thigh, the fingers gently stroking higher and higher as she watched the boys undress each other.

Danny pushed the Jerk's shirt off, revealing his chest again. She wondered why she had never noticed just how hot Danny's boyfriend was before that morning. Better late than never. She cleared her throat and the Jerk looked at her with a sort of lusty haze in his eyes. "I need to see some cocks, gentlemen."

The Jerk let go of Danny's cock and moved his hand to the waistband of his own pants. They came undone, and Danny stepped back until the front of his left shoulder was pressed against the back of the Jerk's right. He pushed down the Jerk's underwear, revealing his thick, heavy cock, and he immediately wrapped his fingers around the shaft as the boxer shorts fell. The Jerk put his hand on Danny's cock and the two lovely young half-naked men began stroking each other for her. The Jerk was watching her, and Danny was watching the Jerk.

She felt like some sort of queen with a performing harem. Her mind raced as she tried to think about what she wanted to see them do first. A blow job? Should they skip straight to the main event? Then she realized that this wasn't just about her. She locked eyes with the Jerk and smiled. "What do you want _me_ to do?"

"Let me see your breasts."

Easy enough. She dropped her arms and arched her back to make her average-sized breasts look slightly bigger. The Jerk took a deep breath and then leaned back against Danny. They kissed, their arms moving in concert with each other. She watched them, unable to resist comparing their erections. The Jerk was bigger than Danny, just slightly. Danny had bigger balls, and they hung invitingly down between his legs.

The Jerk broke the kiss and Danny kissed his earlobe. The Jerk nodded at Casey. "Take off your panties and touch yourself."

His voice was forceful, and Casey found herself even more turned on. "Oh, yes, sir." She hooked her thumbs in the waistband and raised her lower body, sliding the panties down and off. She spread her legs and grinned, trying to hide how nervous she was as she used her fingers to spread her sex open. The Jerk's breath hitched and stuttered, and he swallowed hard as he began pumping Danny's cock harder.

 _I can't believe this is really happening. I'm going to watch these boys fuck each other. They're going to put a show on just for me._ Her heart was pounding.

"I love you guys."

The Jerk looked surprised, but Danny just smiled and nibbled on the Jerk's earlobe. "Love you too, sweetheart. Forgot how sweet you looked."

"Coming from you, that's a huge compliment." She giggled nervously, took a deep breath, and licked her lips. "All right. To the bed. Get on the bed."

They had to separate to move, and Casey stared at their cocks as they walked. They were fully erect and they bounced with each step. The Jerk bent down and gave her a lingering kiss as he passed, and then Danny kissed the corners of her mouth. She trembled at being kissed by two men in such quick succession. She stood up and sat on the arm of the couch as Danny sat on the bed, bracing himself on one arm as he looked up at his lover. The Jerk bent at the waist and cupped Danny's face, kissing him before standing up straight.

"Wait, wait..." Casey slipped off the arm of the couch and moved toward the bed. She looked around for the best spot from which to view a blow job. She wanted front row seats for this. Hell, she wanted a camera phone. Eventually she pulled the pillows and blanket off the bed and made a little nest against the wall. She sat on the floor and put her feet flat, her knees bent, and put her hand over her center as she nodded for the boys to continue.

Danny slid his hand up the inside of the Jerk's leg, kissing his stomach as he took the heavy ball sack into his palm. He kissed down, pressing his lips to the base of the Jerk's cock before using his free hand to lift it. Casey was finding it hard to catch her breath, watching as Danny's tongue slid along the side and down to the head. He opened his eyes and looked right at her as he took it into his mouth with a moan.

Casey closed her eyes and began moving her fingers against herself. She wanted to last at least as long as they did. She opened her eyes, realizing that she was missing a great show. The Jerk was stroking Danny's hair, chin on his chest as he watched Danny go down on him. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip, and Casey stared at the saliva shining on the rounded tip. This was what she had fantasized about since Danny came out to her. She gave him understanding and she was there for him, but a part of her ached to actually watch. It was such a kink of hers to watch two guys together. She had a couple of DVDs shamefully stashed in her bedroom that she only brought out when she was sure she would have a lot of time without George or Suzanne in the house.

The real thing was different. So much better than she would ever have imagined. And the Jerk's _cock_! That magnificent specimen of a male penis! She had first seen it less than twenty-four hours ago and already she was in love with it. She wanted to send it flowers, take it on walks in the park, and write love poems to it.

She was using two fingers on herself, moving slowly. The Jerk looked over at her, met her eyes and then down to her hand. She watched as Danny moved a hand to his own lap, stroking himself to keep his cock hard while he continued his blow job. She didn't know what to watch, switching from Danny's mouth to his hand and back again. She had her free hand on her breast, squeezing it gently and rolling the nipple again.

The Jerk pushed Danny down onto the bed and kissed his chest, licking and sucking his nipples before going down to his stomach. He had his hand on Danny's cock, stroking it as he moved closer and closer to it. He guided it up and captured it with his mouth, sucking hard and hungrily as he teased Danny's balls and moved lower. He extended a finger and Danny's lower body arched off the bed. The Jerk moaned around his mouthful of Danny's cock, teasing him with a second finger now.

"Can I play?" Casey asked. She hadn't meant to speak, worried about ruining the moment, but Danny motioned her over. She put her hand over her crotch and got up, taking two steps to kneel next to Danny on the bed. The Jerk lifted his head, Danny's hard cock resting against his wet lips as he looked at her. Casey took a mental snapshot of what she was seeing and then leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft, his tongue gentle as it eased between her lips. Danny stroked her naked hip, and the Jerk put his hand on her left breast where she was sure he could feel her pounding heart.

She leaned back and stretched across the bed as the Jerk took Danny's cock back into his mouth. She and Danny were side by side, their hips and arms touching. Casey stroked her pubic hair, keeping her fingers away from the most sensitive spots to make her pleasure last. She was starting to tremble. The Jerk was alternating between gaping at her body and staring up at Danny's. He put his hand on her thigh and she was almost undone. His other hand kneaded Danny's balls.

"Remember what it tastes like?" Danny was watching her with half-lidded eyes. She could only nod. He looked down and said, "Why don't you help him out?"

Casey's eyes widened. "I-I can't. You don't--"

"You're different. Please. I want to feel you both..."

Casey gulped. She shifted, her hand feeling permanently glued between her legs. She wasn't so arrogant now, and this was more than just a game. She kissed Danny's stomach and moved lower, lifting her head and watching the Jerk's lips move along the length of his dick. Right in front of her. She could smell them both, could feel the wash of the Jerk's breath as it plumed along Danny's lower body. She tilted her head, twisted on the mattress so she could rest her torso on Danny's hip, and kissed the base of his cock for the first time since they were in high school.

She kissed her way up until she met the Jerk's mouth, and she followed him up and pressed a kiss to his cock head. The Jerk kissed it at the same time, their lips meeting with Danny's cock caught between their tongues. There was a drop of pre-come on the tip and she lapped it up, the memory of the taste coming back vividly. She remembered giving him his first blow job in the backseat of her car, desperately trying to keep him hard long enough so he could orgasm. She had almost been crying because she thought _she_ was doing it wrong. But he'd stroked her hair and assured her it wasn't her fault.

He finally came, eyes closed, when a Bon Jovi song came on the radio. She quickly figured out that a fantasy about Jon (or maybe Richie) had more to do with the orgasm than she did. But she savored her mouthful of come like a trophy before she forced herself to swallow it ( _not_ her favorite flavor ever).

And here she was again. His boyfriend was doing the work and she was reaping the benefits. She had never, not once, gotten Danny this hard. She ran her tongue up and down his length while the Jerk sucked the tip. She took Danny's balls in her hands and felt his hand running up and down her back, down to her hip and up to her shoulder, and she trembled as his palm passed over her. The Jerk put his hand in her hair and she released Danny to touch the Jerk's chest and tease his nipples.

The Jerk moved down and whispered in her ear. "Are you wet?"

"Uh huh." Her voice was desperate.

He swallowed loud enough that she could hear. He kissed her temple and then her neck, and she rolled her body to give him more room to move. Danny slipped out from underneath them and cleared his throat. "Okay... h-here. C'mere, Casey."

She reluctantly pulled herself away from the Jerk. Danny directed her to lie down in the center of the bed as he pulled something out of the nightstand. His hands were on the mattress, his knees on the floor, a position made less awkward by the fact the mattress was also on the floor. The Jerk put his hand on her left thigh, while Danny touched her right. They parted her legs together and Danny made a quick, subtle motion with his head.

The Jerk knelt between her legs and she couldn't stop herself from whimpering. He looked down at her. "Is this okay? We can stop--"

"No! No, it's fine, it's fine. Please. I want you."

The Jerk took a condom from Danny and ripped it open with his teeth. She watched, eyes wide and lips pressed together until they looked white, and reached out to take it from him. She took his cock in her hand, finally holding that magnificent erection, and rolled the condom onto it. She squeezed the base and he moved forward. He braced his hands on the mattress under her arms, and she smiled at him, trying to blink as little as possible.

He put the tip of his cock against her and she put her hands on his hips. He kept his eyes on hers as he sank into her, and they both groaned. This was what she had really been fantasizing about all day. This was why she'd assaulted herself (and Marcia) so much. She had a thing for gay guys, as evidenced by the fact she had spent so long with Danny even after the obvious became clear, and the Jerk was the best of both worlds. A guy who liked guys _and_ girls. And now, here it was, her fantasy was coming true.

She held onto him, her toes curling in their sheets as the Jerk pushed all the way into her and--

\--The Jerk moved carefully into Casey, stopping only when he was fully inside of her. She was tight, and he groaned as she squeezed his cock with well-trained muscles. He closed his eyes, knowing that he could come given very little provocation. He watched as Danny knelt beside the bed, his cock standing up like an anti-aircraft weapon watching the skies. The head was swollen and red, his balls tight underneath. The Jerk's mouth was dry and he looked down at Casey.

She really was gorgeous. Perfect body, breasts just right for his hand to cup, and that face... she smiled at him, blushing deep red and obviously right on the verge. He returned the smile and looked over to see Danny had put on a condom and was lubing it up as he climbed back onto the bed. "Ready, babe?" Danny whispered as he kissed the Jerk's arm.

"Y-yeah... hurry..."

Danny knelt behind him. The Jerk relaxed and ran his hand down Casey's side. She shivered. The Jerk closed his eyes as he felt Danny press against him from behind. Danny ran the knuckle of his middle finger down the Jerk's back, and the Jerk's entire body arched like a cat being touched in the sweet spot. He relaxed and then, with gentle pressure, Danny was inside of him. They both groaned, and the movement forced the Jerk to press tighter against Casey. She rocked her hips forward to meet them.

The Jerk held still, letting his body adjust to having Danny inside, and then he pushed back. His cock slipped from Casey a centimeter at a time, forcing Danny deeper at the same time. He'd thought about this, dreamed about this, masturbated about this, but he had never once thought it would ever happen in real life. Who would ever imagine he'd find two people as twisted as he was to pull it off? But he'd hit the gold mine with Danny and Casey.

Casey lifted her right leg and rested it on the Jerk's shoulder. Danny smiled and kissed the arch of her foot, moving his lips up to kiss and suck her toes. Casey moaned, and the Jerk felt Danny's cock throb as he kissed the dainty foot. He smiled; Danny might be gay, but he loved a woman's foot. He turned his head and kissed her ankle before Casey dropped her leg, sacrificing Danny's fetish for her own leverage.

Somehow they managed to figure out a rhythm without using words. Danny would thrust, pushing the Jerk into Casey as she pushed back. He felt like a cog in a machine, but in the greatest way possible. Casey squeezed him, her hands on his hips in an attempt to guide him, and Danny reached down and laced their fingers together. They both squeezed and he felt eight fingers and four thumbs on either side of his torso. Pressing into him, fingerprinting his skin, and he rolled his head back. Danny--

\--leaned down and kissed the Jerk's neck, breathing deeply to inhale his scent. He looked down at Casey; lovely and beautiful and understanding Casey who had been there in good times and bad. She could have hated him, could have made him miserable, but she became his rock. She made it okay for him to be himself, and that had led to this. It led to the Jerk. He owed her for everything and he hoped this evening was a step toward thanking her.

He also hoped it was the first night of many. He'd never imagined sharing the Jerk, sharing anyone he was with really, but this felt _right_. This felt like making up for so much lost time when he and Casey were pretending to be brother and sister. He'd thought he was meant to be with the Jerk, but that wasn't it. The three of them were meant to be with each other. As strange as it seemed, he had gotten his brain around it. He would have the Jerk, and the Jerk would have Casey, and she would have both of them.

Casey was moaning now, rocking her shoulders against the mattress and grinding her hips against the Jerk's. Her upper chest was bright red, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. It was in that moment Danny realized that she had faked every orgasm she'd ever had with him, but it didn't matter. Okay, it mattered a little. But the important thing was that she wasn't faking now. Her thighs tightened around the Jerk's, her body bent until only her head and feet were in contact with the bed, and then she collapsed like a tranquilizer dart had hit her in the ass. Just down, limp, shuddering and gasping her release as she turned to press her cheek against her shoulder.

The sight of her coming did him in. He pressed tight against the Jerk, whispering in his ear before pulling out. The Jerk pulled out as well, moving to position himself on Casey's left while Danny knelt on her right side. Casey grinned. "Oh, God, are you guys gonna do that porn thing?"

They pulled off their condoms and Casey sat up. She guided Danny's cock to her mouth first, skimming her lips over the wide head as she pulled the Jerk closer. She rubbed their cock heads together and both men groaned as she wrapped her lips around them both. She stroked them both, and Danny pulled back and came in her mouth. The Jerk arched his back and spilled his come on her lips, chin, and on Danny. Casey licked up as much as she could, but she knew a fair amount had fallen on her chin and chest.

Casey--

\--collapsed back on the mattress, and the Jerk and Danny stretched out on either side of her. She stared at the ceiling as the Jerk stroked her hip, Danny reaching across her to stroke the Jerk's side. Her entire body was still sensitive, her thighs still quivering from her orgasm. "So is this going to be, like... I don't know, like..."

"A regular thing?" The Jerk bent down to kiss her shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess. Is it?"

Danny shrugged and propped himself up on one elbow. "Well, the ice has been broken. If you keep coming over here like you own the place it would be awkward if we didn't fool around once in a while. If you can pull yourself away from our video games, that is."

Casey laughed. "Trust me, this is much better than video games." She took their shrinking cocks in their hands, stopping them from becoming fully flaccid. "Better joysticks."

The Jerk chuckled and bent down to kiss her lips, then stretched across her to kiss Danny. Casey pushed up toward the pillows, tucking her legs up and moving around the Jerk. Danny broke the kiss. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Unless one of you has a pee fetish, I need to go in the other room for a second."

Danny wrinkled his nose. "You're so disgusting. Go, go."

She climbed out of bed, which involved more contorting than she anticipated - getting her legs situated, planting her feet on the floor and then unfolding herself - and walked on the balls of her feet to the bathroom. She felt suddenly self-conscious about being naked in their apartment, but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

Casey closed the bathroom door and ran the water in the sink. She did her ablutions, washing her face and chest before cleaning her thighs. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She used the toilet, resisted the urge to wrap herself in a towel, and trotted back into the main room. Danny and the Jerk were lying together, kissing tenderly, idly stroking each other's bodies. They were hard again and Casey bit her lip as she leaned against the wall. She put a hand between her legs, the skin supple from her recent washing.

Danny opened his eyes and saw her. She winked at him and he smiled.

"Hey," she said, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Can I still go over and fuck Marcia tomorrow?"

"I may be gay, but I'm a red-blooded American male. I'm not going to stand in the way of girl on girl. Now get over here and get a front row seat."

Casey smiled and walked over. "Wow. You guys are good to go again already?"

The Jerk winked at her. "Call us inspired."

She sat at the foot of the bed, her legs folded underneath her. She rubbed herself gently focusing on where the boys touched and the sounds they made. Danny kissed the Jerk's neck while the Jerk gently stroked Danny's cock. Casey didn't mean to, but she whimpered as she pressed her middle finger inside herself. She cupped her breast with the other hand, rocking against her fingers as she pinched her nipple, mimicking the Jerk's movements and responding to the thrust of Danny's hips.

Casey dropped to the mattress, her head on the Jerk's hip. She reached up and teased Danny's balls, making him groan with pleasure. Her hand slid further, her other hand still moving between her legs as she teased Danny's ass. He arched his back and Casey moved her head as he came on the Jerk's hand.

Casey blushed, grinned, and rolled over to lap it up. She tightened her thighs around her hand and came again.

"Oh, yeah. Much better than video games."

#

The Jerk woke up with morning wood.

He sighed and covered his face. "Not again..."

A small hand wrapped around his cock, while another teased his balls. He froze, and then his lips slowly curled into a grin. It was shaping up to be a good day already.


End file.
